


Familiarity

by dragonshost



Series: Dragon's Armada Project [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, keeping your identities straight is a pain, life is tough for a former spy, that feel when someone recognizes you as your undercover spy self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mest gets recognized as Doranbolt by Minerva.





	Familiarity

Minerva stared long and hard at the man standing with Fairy Tail. He looked very familiar to her, but she was having a hard time placing him.

The individual in question was certainly aware of her regard, although it wasn't as if Minerva was trying to hide it.

"Can I... help you with something?" he asked tentatively, his face the picture of squeamish.

She contemplated him silently for a moment longer. Then she asked, "What's your name?"

"Mest Gryder," he supplied. "And you're Minerva Orlando, right?"

Minerva nodded. "I am."

Her eyes continued to bore into him. "Seriously, is there something you need?" Mest blurted out. He understood that she was reformed, that Lucy had never held a grudge in the first place, and that all of her past deeds were forgiven, but anyone would be creeped out someone staring at them _that_ intensely.

"Sorry," she replied, not appearing contrite in the least. "But you look very familiar to me. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Her eyes narrowed. "For some reason, I keep wanting to think that you were a Council mage? That can't be right, though." A smirk crawled across her face. "I'm having a hard time picturing a member of Fairy Tail as an upholder of the law."

Bullets of sweat ran down Mest's face. "I think you have me confused with Gajeel," he said. "Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily all joined the Magic Council while Fairy Tail was disbanded. Also, I think former Councilman Yajima was a member of Fairy Tail before he joined? And Warrod was one of Fairy Tail's _founders_. So it's happened before."

Minerva contemplated his response. "I did not know that. But still... I feel like I saw you before Fairy Tail even returned from Tenrou."

Oh no. This was bad. It wasn't exactly a problem that he was a former Council mage. No, the problem lay in the fact that upon exiting the Council, Mest had completely destroyed all records of his having been on it. He'd been a double-spy, after all. He had done it to protect both Fairy Tail and himself.

So someone remembering Doranbolt was a major problem.

When he didn't reply in a timely fashion, Minerva's smile only grew. She shrugged and shook her head. "Perhaps I'm remembering wrong."

It certainly didn't seem like she thought she was, but okay.

"I must have you confused for someone else. My apologies. Must be quite the insult to a Fairy Tail member having someone think that you're Magic Council."

Mest smiled tightly back at her. "Not at all. Like I said, one of our founders is on the Council."

"Well, I should see to my Guild Master before he does something without supervision again. I'll see you again later, _Mest_."

"Sure thing."

As she walked away, Mest's nervous sweating only increased.

Oh he was definitely going to have to keep an eye on her.


End file.
